In situations where there has been loss of bone in the proximal femur, conventional components may not suffice. In addition, certain hip fractures may be treated with an implant that replaces the proximal femur. During the procedure, the surgeon may find that there is not enough bone remaining to use a standard prosthesis. Oftentimes radiographic pictures do not indicate the degree of bone loss and in general lack bone quality information which can be critical to the fit of the prosthesis. In addition, not infrequently, the surgeon may need to resect additional bone to reach satisfactory bone stock. In such circumstances the standard prostheses available and even custom implants constructed on the basis of the preoperative radiographs may not precisely fit the remaining bone in an optimum matter and therefore cannot be used.